Bonds To Remain Unbroken
by SincerelyShania
Summary: Finally, Yu Narukami has returned to Inaba to finish out his senior year at Yasogami High School. What new adventures will await him and his old friends? (This story is based off of the Persona 4 Anime Adaption as well as the Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 game.) A/N: I hope that you all enjoy my story! Please leave reviews or private message me to give me feedback! :)
1. Great To Be Back

Yu Narukami has finally neared his stop. The young man with medium length silver hair and a slender but muscular body stands to gather his bags that are resting in a compartment overhead. He smiles to himself as the train comes to a stop and steps off to the smell of fresh air. Although he has lived many places, no city could ever compare Inaba. It is a small, rural town, but that is the great appeal of it. There is not all too much to do, but the people there are extremely friendly. Involving oneself in the community becomes an active part of a person's day. Of course, when he was last in the town, he had no shortage of interesting activities to partake in.

Being able to walk through the open streets again fills Yu's heart with joy. It is almost too nostalgic, as he feels as though he hasn't been absent from the area for a year, though he actually has been. After returning home to the city, Yu had soon realized that it wasn't where he belonged; he belonged in Inaba, with his Uncle Dojima, his cousin Nanako, and his beloved friends. Upon the coming of his first extended school break, Yu's parents explained to him that he would not be able to visit the small town, as they had already made plans to go on a "family vacation." However, in truth, the trip was no more than another one of his parents' business inquiries that just happened to be in the nice area of Miami, Florida. The cool and collected young man was not able to enjoy himself as he had wished he could. His parents left him to himself, and he knew that his friends were beyond disappointed that he had not been able to visit them. As soon as Yu had arrived back to his home in the city, he gave his uncle a call, explaining to him that for his senior year, he would like to come live in Inaba again. Of course, Dojima was more than happy to oblige to Yu's request. Yu was an important part of the family, and his absence was saddening, to say the least. So, here he was, back in the quaint town that had been the place where his whole life was turned around for the better. He had purposely neglected to tell his friends about his return, as he was hoping to surprise them.

Yu arrived at the Dojima residence around mid-afternoon, and he was greeted by an overjoyed Nanako and a very content Dojima.

"Big Bro! I'm so so so happy that you're back! I've missed you so much! Now we can play together again, just like we used to!" the innocent little girl beams with happiness as she speaks, a noticeable sparkle in her eyes.

"Of course we can. I'll play with you as much as you want," Yu replies, an appreciative smile plastered onto his face.

"It's great to have you back, son," Dojima starts, placing his hand on your shoulder. "Nanako and I have definitely strengthened our relationship, but without you around, things just weren't the same. You're an important part of this household. I've left your room just as it was. The only time I have messed with anything up there is when I went to dust things off. Why don't you go place your belongings upstairs and come tell Nanako and me about how you've been?"

The young man quickly nods and makes his way up to his room. Looking around, he affirms that everything is just as it had been when he had last been there. He places his possessions on the ground and turns to his TV. _I guess I can use you for normal activities this time around_, Yu thinks to himself, a sad but relieved grin making its way onto his face before he walks back downstairs.

After Yu tells Dojima and Nanako all of the unexciting details about his year back with his parents, he asks his uncle for a favor.

"Could you call Yosuke and tell him to gather everyone at the food court at Junes in about thirty minutes? Tell him it's important, but that you will have to explain the tidbits to him when they all get there."

"Ah, I see. So I'm guessing that you are going to surprise them by showing up there and greeting them? Sounds like quite the plan. I'd be happy to do this for you. Let me know how it goes when you get back home later, alright?" Dojima winks. He picks up his phone and calls Yosuke as Yu hurriedly goes upstairs and finishes unpacking.

Yu arrives at Junes and hides among the crowd as he searches for his friends. He doesn't have to exert much effort, as they are seated just where they always used to meet up. He smiles wider than he has in an extremely long time. Just seeing all of the people who he holds most dear to his heart excites him beyond what anything else could. He quickly notes how different a few of them appear and decides to take a second to take it all in and recollect himself.

The ecstatic ex-hero first scans over his best bud, Yosuke Hanamura. He really hasn't changed much at all, other than the fact that his hair is cut a bit shorter. _He probably thinks that it makes him look more mature,_ Yu chuckles to himself. He also notes that Yosuke is no longer wearing a jacket, but instead is wearing a plain red and white striped shirt.

Next to Yosuke is Teddie, who is looking as charming as ever. He still has that young and innocent appearance to his face, although everyone in the group knows better than to fall for it. The "bear" doesn't have his costume on, but wears a very casual—especially for his taste—blue and white striped shirt. _I bet his look was inspired by Yosuke. I can imagine him hollering at Teddie for "copping his style."_ Another chuckle.

Next to Teddie sits Rise Kujikawa, who definitely appears more mature. She has replaced her usual pigtails with a beautiful, more natural look, letting her wavy hair fall freely. Her wardrobe has also taken on a more mature appearance, as her shirt allows for more cleavage, but also covers and fits her well. Last Yu has heard, Rise has gotten involved in acting and singing again, but on a lesser scale than she had been in before so that she can be home more often.

Standing next to Rise is Chie Satonaka, who is flailing around and hollering at Yosuke. She has changed a lot more than the last three physically, but it seems she is still the same old strong-willed girl. Her hair is still just as short as it had been the last time Yu had seen her, but it it a bit messier, giving it a teased look. She is wearing a tight yellow top with a light-material jacket over it, which is quite the improvement from her previous wardrobe. It seems like she is more comfortable with her body, although it never seemed to bother her before. _I guess that she finally realized that she could be strong and look feminine at the same time. She looks great, _Yu smiles.

Trying to calm Chie down is Yukiko Amagi. She has her hair up, which is a nice change from when she had her hair down, although both styles look nice on her. She still appears very mature and together but seems to have taken on a more neutral look. Red is no longer the center-point of her style, as she is wearing a dull pink dress with a washed out blue shawl over it. _Only Yukiko could wear something so mature at our age and still have that sweet, young look to her. _

Sitting, arms crossed, next to Yukiko is what seems to be… Kanji Tatsumi?! His appearance is completely different than it had been the last time Yu had seen him. He dyed his hair black (or, it may have been his natural hair color before he dyed it, so he could have just let it grow back out) and had gotten prescription glasses. He pulls them off pretty nicely, and they go with his new outfit of a yellow shirt with a formal white button up over it and some black, well-fitting jeans. _No way. Kanji looks like a whole new person! It really looks like he's gotten himself together and is done with the whole tough guy act. As happy as I am for him, I'll definitely have to poke a bit of fun at him later, _Yu grins.

Smiling next to Kanji is... _Wait, who is that? _Yu ponders to himself. _Could that really be Naoto? _Naoto Shirogane has changed just as much as Kanji, though Yu imagines that it had taken more for her than it had for Kanji to change her appearance. She is no longer wearing a hat, and has allowed her hair to grow out slightly. She has on a blue shirt under a snug white button-up. Her outfit shows off her figure, and it is a very nice one, to say the least. _I'm so glad that she is finally comfortable being a woman. I'm sure it was a long road, but I knew she was strong enough to overcome her insecurities. _

Satisfied with his new knowledge of his friends, Yu takes in a large breath and quietly makes his way over to the table.

"Yosuke! Quit telling people that I don't want to go on another date with you because I felt like 'I couldn't handle how you are succchhhhhh a lady's man'! I won't go on another date with you because you promised me steak but instead brought me here to Junes! You already know that! You're such a cheapskate!" Chie is now in Yosuke's face, ready and willing to deliver a blow to his midsection.

"H-hey! A man has pride that he's gotta protect! I've told you I'm sorry hundreds of times already! I couldn't afford to get you steak because Teddie over here put some things on MY tab!" Yosuke retaliates and shoots a death glare toward the charming but rambunctious young man.

"I have to have nice things, Yosuke! You can't deny them to me!" Teddie whines. He surely has worked on his puppy-dog eyes while Yu has been gone.

"You stupid bear! You have a job for a reason! Maybe instead of taking other people's money, you should—"

"Aw, c'mon Yosuke. Teddie obviously needs more money than he's being paid to be able to keep himself looking fresh for the ladies," Yu cuts in, a friendly smirk gracing his lips.

"Sensei!" Teddie shouts before locking Yu in an embrace. Rise follows right behind, but instead shouting, "Senpai!"

Kanji blinks a few times and adjusts his glasses. "No way, Senpai! Is that really you?!"

"In the flesh."

"Whoa, dude! What an awesome surprise! We had no idea you were coming back for the break!" Yosuke exclaims, a noticeably high pitch in his voice due to his excitement.

"I'm not back for the break," Yu replies as he finally breaks free from Rise and Teddie's death-lock.

"Oh, really?" Yukiko questions while turning towards Yu. "Then how long are you here for?"

"Well, I'm not sure how long I'll be here in all, but I know that I will be here for at least the next year as I go to Yasogami High to finish out school."

A surprised but thrilled gasp can be heard from every member of the group.

"Well, this definitely calls for some sort of celebration, does it not?" Naoto inquires in a low voice, red rising in her cheeks.

"You're right!" Chie responds happily. "Hey, Yukiko. Do you think you could reserve that new room at your inn for a night?"

"Hm? Oh, let me think." The dark-haired girl pauses for a moment, lost in thoughts. "Well, the next reservation we have for the room is next week, so yes, I should be able to reserve the room for to tomorrow night. You don't know yet, Yu, but my family recently had another floor built onto the inn, and it is all one room! It has many amenities, and it has been a huge hit with our customers. I think you'll love it."

Yosuke's eyes light up like a child's eyes the first time he or she walks into a candy shop. "Oh boy, oh boy! I can't wait! Sharing a room with the girls and relaxing and having fun… It'll be my wildest dreams coming true!"

"You better not try anything, Yosuke Senpai, or Chie will take care of you!" Rise giggles.

"I am a respectable young man who has but been falsely accused of being a pervert, my dear," Yu's best friend put his hand to his chest, as if making an oath.

"Yeah, whatever dude. No one believes you, but I guess it's settled! We'll all go stay at the inn tomorrow night, so that we can throw Yu a little welcome back party!" Kanji states.

"Thanks, guys." Yu looks around at all of his friends. "It's really great to be back."


	2. Night Of Our Lives

"I see. So you'll be staying at the Amagiya Inn tomorrow night with your group. That sounds like a blast," Dojima goes on happily as he makes coffee. "I should have known they would be so happy to see you. They really are great friends, and… I don't think I ever really apologized for taking you into the station and not believing what you said. You saved my daughter's life in the end, and although I still don't really understand what the 'other world' is or why you have to get there through a television set, I'm sorry that I didn't take your word. If I had, Nanako may not have been…"

"You don't have to apologize for taking me into the station or for not believing me, Uncle," Yu assures Dojima and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I should have told you about the situation sooner. I let it go on too long. You may have been skeptical, but at least if I had informed you before I began getting threats, you would have been calm enough for me to show you that what I was saying was true. About Nanako… You can't blame yourself. My friends and I did at first as well. We felt like we should have known that she would be next, but in reality, we tried our best from beginning to end. You did too. The important thing is that she is alive and healthy today."

Both Yu and Dojima look over at Nanako who is sitting in the family room and happily singing the Junes theme song to herself. It is obviously just how strong of a little girl she is.

"You're right. Thanks, Yu. This is just another reason why I am glad to have you around again. You always seem to know what to say. Now, how about we drink this coffee and have a bit of family time," Dojima says and then walks over to where Nanako is sitting.

* * *

"Dude, no f'ing way! This room is off the hook!" Yosuke exclaims as he throws his bags down. "It's huge! And it has a flat screen! And it has such large, comfy futons! And it has a mini fridge! Oh, and it has an amazing view of the town! And… what's behind this door? What?! No way! This room has its own Jacuzzi tub! I can't believe this! Best night ever! We have to—"

"Now that Yosuke's done talking," Chie interrupts, "I have to say, this room has exceeded the high standards I had for it. The only down side to it, is that we have to share it with the guys. Especially the Prince of Junes."

"Damn you, Chie! You're always so mean to me," the loud young man puts on his best puppy-dog eyes and sticks his thumb is his mouth.

"This room truly has become the pride and joy of our hotel, excluding our hot springs, of course. The Jacuzzi feature wasn't originally in our plan, but when it was brought up, it sounded like too good of an idea to not include. I personally feel as though it has bumped the room's popularity greatly," Yukiko dotingly explains.

"I can see why. This room is the shit," Kanji replies as he settles into a seat next to the large, well sculpted table in the middle of the room. "So, uh, what should we do first?"

"I know, I know! It isn't a celebration without alcohol, and I've heard that this inn has some amaaaaaazing choices!" Rise winks at Yukiko.

"Ooh! I like this idea! We could play the King's Game again, but this time, while actually being drunk!" Teddie agrees and puts an arm around Rise's neck.

Yukiko stands silently for a moment, as if thinking the situation through. "I don't know, you guys. I do have access to the alcohol, but are you sure it is a good idea to get drunk tonight? I mean, I can't remember much about that night at the club, but I do know that it got a little out of hand. This time, we wouldn't just be drunk off of the atmosphere, as Chie put it. Plus, I don't know if it would be all too wise of me to allow myself to drink while my family is here…"

"Aww, c'mon, Yukiko! You probably need a drink more than any of us! You work so hard here at the inn. Is it really that bad to let yourself have one night to let lose? If it bothers you that your family's here, then we could just stay in the room the whole time! I mean, the hot springs are great, but we have a Jacuzzi right here, and it is more than large enough to fit all of us! We can call for a lot of food before we drink, so that they'll be no reason for us to contact anyone afterwards! There's already a lot of water and juice in the mini fridge, so we don't have to worry about that. I've thought this all the way through! Plus, we have to start off Yu's return with a bang, right?!" Yosuke argues. It seems as though when he really needs to, he has a way of making a convincing point.

"I-I think that Yosuke has constructed a decent plan. I really don't see any serious negativities to it, so I say that we g-give it a try," Naoto pipes in, a blush making its way across her face. "Not to mention, that I did not allow myself to enjoy or even participate in the game last time. I would like to do s-so, if all of this is alright with you, Yukiko."

Yu walks over to Yukiko and grins sweetly before saying, "It's good for you to relax sometimes. If you stay uptight, it'll drain all of the fun out of life. Don't worry. This will be fine. Just enjoy your time with us."

Everyone in the group smiles. Although Yu is not aware of it, they hadn't gotten together much as they are now since he left. It was because it reminded them of Yu's absence, and it hurt more than any of them cared to talk about. With him back, they could truly start enjoying each other's company again.

"Well, I suppose you all have a point," Yukiko smiles back at the group. "Let's go ahead and order a bit of everything. It's on the house. I don't think that I ever mentioned this, but my mom recently brought up my disappearance. I told her that all of you saved me, although I couldn't remember much else. She said that next time you all wanted to come stay at the inn, that everything was free in appreciation of bringing her daughter back to her."

"Wow, really? That's awesome, Yukiko! Alright, well, I'll call down and make an order," Chie chimes in as she picks up the phone.

It doesn't take long for the food to arrive. The meal consists of everything from ramen to steak dishes. The group of friends stares in awe at the delicious food in front of them.

"Whoa, I cannot wait to dig into that!" Yosuke shouts.

"Well, now that the food has been delivered, I suppose I should go get the alcohol. I will bring some of our best choices, since this is a special occasion," Yukiko states as she walks out the door.

"So, Yu, are you having fun so far?" Kanji asks while grabbing a steak-cabob.

"Yeah. Definitely," Yu replies, his normal awkward smile plastered on his face.

"Great to hear, old buddy, old pal," Yosuke declares and gets close to Yu. "The true fun has yet to begin, however! You were quite the hotshot last time we played the King's Game, and—"

"Sensei is always a hotshot!" Teddie bellows with stars in his eyes and his mouth agape.

"Oh yes, Senpai is so dreamy!" Rise agrees, a similar expression on her face.

"Senpai's ego is going to be through the damn roof by the end of the night," Kanji states through a mouthful of steak. Not long afterward, Yukiko enters the room with a tray-full of different concoctions.

"Well, now it's time for the party to start!" Yosuke jumps up and down excitedly. "I hope all of you are ready to have the night of your lives!"


End file.
